Sea Sick or Love Sick?
by hipchick520
Summary: ONE DIRECTION fan fiction! All of the boys, on a cruise, friends and romance
1. Chapter 1

Starting Summer With A Splash

One Month Ago

"No Way, Oh My God. WE WON!" I yelled. It was an early Sunday morning and I was checking the mail. Me and my mates, Aili, and Charlie, had entered a contest for a free cruise. After hours of working on a paper to get it, it had paid off. I jumped in the air, waving the paper around in the air like a flag. Screaming I turned and ran to the door to wake up the gals. In all the excitement I forgot to open the door and ran smack into it. Now on the ground I moaned. The door slowly opened to show a scared face that could only belong to Charlie. As soon as she saw my lying there with a big red imprint from the door on my forehead a smile slapped onto her face.

"IDIOT!" She yelled. Her laughter filled the room as she clutched her stomach.

"God, what's with all the yelling!" Aili said walking over in her robe while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she saw me and Charlie both on the ground her from laughing and me from well, my "fall" her eyes opened in amusement. A smirk played on her lips while she watched us role in a fit of laughter and pain.

"Smooth." She replied after we calmed down a little.

"Have a nice trip?" Charlie said still in a giddy mood.

"I didn't trip! Obviously I was doing a random check of gravity, and yes it still works." Groaning, I replied.

"What's with the paper?" Aili asked.

"OMG! I almost forgot! WE WON THE FREE CRUISE!" Both of their jaws dropped open as there eye brows shot up in both surprise and happiness.

".Way. You better not be kidding. Kasi if you're kidding then I'm going to slam you into the door again."

"Not kidding! We won! Next month on the 25th were scheduled for a dream get away on a cruise!" Screams filled the house. Doing a little victory dance we all laughed and smiled as we celebrated our soon-to-be vacation. Boy we couldn't wait.

**Hey! So sorry for the short chapter. The second one will be longer! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments with anything I guess! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

The 25th of May

Finally the day was here! After some last minute packing and a plane ride to Florida we were here! We had made it passed security in a breeze and now we were about to board the boat. The ship was called the Valor. A sight to see it was. A humongous white boat with a blue, red, and white tail looking object on the top deck. We had gone to the reception desk to get out ID cards. Then we went to the entrance.

"Hi! Welcome aboard the Carnival Valor! We hope you enjoy your stay, please feel free to ask us anything, any concerns, anything at all!" He scanned our ID cards and let us through. Going into the next small room leading onto the ship was a photo screen. A picture of a warm sunny beach during the sunset was portrayed on the sheet.

"Would you like the take a photo? It will be like your memoir of your first cruise!" Looking at each other we all nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not!" Aili said. We left our luggage at the entrance and walked over to the background. Putting our arms around each other we smiled for the camera. A bright flash and it was over. The lady smiled at us as we went and picked up our bags.

"If you want to see how the picture turned out just come to the fourth floor of the boat. All pictures you take will be put up there for the public to see, you can also purchase them there as well." With a smile we thanked her again, waved and rolled our suitcases out of the room. My eyes widened as we took our first steps onto the boat. Taking it all in I heard Charlie gasp. Before us was a large room with a piano, some elevators to the left, a bar to the right and if you looked up you would see levels and levels of the boat with designs on the railings. To the right were some stores where we could buy souvenirs, jewelry, clothes, and much much more. I couldn't wait to explore when we got all of our stuff laid out. Looking at my ID card I called out to the girls that we were on floor eight, right under the food deck, and right above the entertainment floor. Perfect!

"Follow me!" We crossed over to the left weaving our way through all the other passengers who were also trying to find there way. Pressing the up button we saw the see through, blue, glass elevator slowly making its way down to our level. The doors slid open as we loaded on. Pressing the eighth floor I stepped away from the door.

"Wow." Charlie said nearly speechless as she pressed her face against the opposite side of the elevator where we could look out of and see the other floors as we moved up. Our Elevator stopped at floor 4. The doors opened and a three guys who looked vaguely familiar stepped on. All of them were wearing different hoodies, a pair of jeans and sunglasses as if they were trying to stay hidden.

"Hi! Is this your first cruise?" I politely made small talk.

"Um yes it is." A thick British accent replied.

"Uh I mean ya dude, first cruise so excited...yay." He back talked in an American accent. Well that was strange I thought as we continued to move up. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"This your floor?" The only blond out of the three asked.

"Yep, how bout you guys?" Aili replied politely as we started to move out.

"Were down on the fourth. We were just heading up to get some food."

"Nice, well maybe well see you all again! Bye!" We waved back at the three mysterious teens vanished from our sight when the doors closed.

"Well that was weird..." I trailed off.

"They were kind of hot though..." Charlie said with a nervous giggle.

"Cant disagree with that." Aili said smiling.

"Maybe we'll see them again" She continued. Secretly I hoped so. Something about them just seemed mysterious and secretive. Looking at the signs we finally found our room after trailing through one of the longest hallways I had ever seen. Slipping Ailis door key into the slot we heard a click and pushed the door open. Before us lay a really small room. Straight a head was a desk with a mirror hanging above it with a bathroom to the right and a dresser, night table, and two beds. Well one single bed and one bunk. I had a feeling we weren't going to spend much time in here though. I could tell from the looks on the others faces they were thinking the same.

"I call the single!" Aili yelled.

"No way! I want it!" Charlie yelled throwing her purse on it.

"Nose goes!" I yelled. I was perfectly find with the bunk. I had one as a kid and so I was used to being close to the ceiling. Both girls automatically put there finger on there nose.

"That was pretty close! But I think Charlie won by a tad." I said feeling like some kind of judge. Letting out a victory yelp she threw the rest of her bags onto the bed.

"Aili you can choose what activity we do first thought." A smug smile appeared on her face as she turned to the bunk and started unpacking her things. Climbing up the ladder I set up my bed and climbed back down. Putting everything in place we looked at the clock. 6:00 pm. Almost dinner. Our room was scheduled for dinner at 6:30.

"Guys, change into something fancy! Its time for our first meal on the cruise!" Pulling my hair up into the loose pony tail I changed into a sundress. Splashes of greens, and blues covered it making me look both fancy but ready to have some fun. Aili had changed into a green strapless dress. I smiled as I recognized it as the dress we had bought a few nights ago. Charlie and I had convinced her to get it for it brought out the green flecks in her light brown eyes. Charlie came out dressed in a purple top. With loose sleeves but a tight torso. She was also wearing a pair of black dress pants that made her look really tall. Looking at our reflections in the mirror we all smiled satisfied. Grabbing our purses, we slipped on some dancing shoes and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down the hallway over to where the elevators were located; pressing the down button the doors opened almost immediately. Smiling at our good luck we stepped on.

"Boy I hope we meet those boys again." Charlie said. Being a flirt this was typical but it wasn't everyday that you met 3 hotties in disguise. Aili bobbed her head as she agreed. Typically we could have taken the stairs since the dining hall was only two floors below but then again, there was no point in taking the stairs when you had a cool elevator that gave you an amazing view. The doors opened and we stepped out. Following the river of people we were led into a huge dining hall with tables everywhere. Lights hung from the ceiling giving it a very romantic and sophisticated appeal. I looked at the ID card. Table 204 it stated.

"Right there!" Aili pointed. We followed her gaze to a small round table seated for three. We walked over there and sat down. In the middle of the table was an elegant rose center piece. Picking up the menus, I handed them out. Appetizers, main course, desert. Wow, I felt overwhelmed by the choices. I set my menu down for a moment just in time to see five tall guys walking our way. The waiter seated them at a five person booth right across from ours. I nudged Aili with my elbow.

"Hey, aren't those the hotties we saw on the elevator?" I whispered. She slyly pulled her menu up and peeked over at there table. One blond, and four brunettes. I definitely recognized the blond, the curly haired one, and the black haired boy.

"Ya, its them alright. And would you look at that? We have these seats for the rest of the cruise!" We both smiled and filled Charlie in on the guys. I guess from all the whispering and giggling we got they're attention. I felt a pair of eyes looking our way and I slowly turned to see if they were looking. I met eye contact with the blond. I smiled and waved, showing that we recognized them from earlier. He elbowed the curly haired one and they waved back. Our waiter came then and took our orders. Sushi for Aili, Steak for myself, and some fish for Charlie. After ordering we started to look around again. The boys had just ordered and were doing the same.

"Dare you to go talk to them." I dared Aili.

"I'm chill with that!" She laughed. Folding her napkin onto her chair she stood up and walked over.

"Hey!" She said with a little wave.

"Hey yourself." The black haired one said.

"My friends and I thought we would introduce ourselves since apparently were going to be sitting next to each other for the next week." "I'm Aili, and the girl in the blue and green dress is Kasi, and my other friend is Charlie."

"I guess that's our que!" I whispered as we both got up and walked over.

"Well I guess I'll start off over here. I'm Zayn, that curly haired fellow over there is Harry, the one who looks like Bieber is Liam, the blond is Niall, and the lad off to the corner is Louis."

"Well its nice to meet you guys! You seem like an interesting bunch."

"Hey were going to that comedy show later right." I stated more of as a fact then as a question.

"Planning on it." Aili replied.

"You guys want to come with us? A little laughing wont hurt anyone." I said with a grin. With a little look around the table the boys all seemed to nod in agreement.

"Were in!" Louis said.

"Great!" I smiled. With a grin from the guys we went back over to our table and sat down. I giggled nervously. I think we were all a little surprised at how well things had went.

"Do you like one of them yet?" I asked the others.

"Are you kidding me? Curly hair had me hooked from the start!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Louis seems nice." Aili grinned.

"You seem to be smitten. Who do you have your eyes on?" She continued.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed. "The Blondy. Hes got eyes to kill for and he seems really nice, his looks are pretty good to!"

"They definitely are hot." We laughed. The waiter came in then carrying out food on a little trey.

"Your food ladies." He said placing our meals in front of us. We thanked him and dug in. Well as lady like as we could possibly dig in that is. In a matter of minutes most of the food had vanished from our plates as we laughed, ate, and planned the rest of our cruise. We were for sure doing the dolphin encounter, and the turtle farm sounded pretty good to. Tomorrow was a sea day but Tuesday we were landing in the Cayman Islands. Planning out our week out we finished out dinners and cleaned our selves up. Walking over to the boys table once more I gave them the deats.

"Alright, well the show is at 8:00 and its on the 7th floor. You know where the falcon lounge is right?" I asked.

"I'm sure we will figure it out." Harry said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Ok, well see you soon!" We waved and walked out of the dining hall and headed back up to our room to freshen up and gossip about our dinner. This time we decided to take the stairs.

"Race you!" I yelled at the other girls.

"Your on!" Charlie yelled back. We made a mad dash for the stairs. Taking them two at a time we raced up four small flights of stairs finally making it to our level. Then we remembered that our room was on the other side of the ship. Sighing we started the long trip back to the room. By the time we got there is was 7:15 pm. We still had some time to kill before meeting the boys so we decided to just chill in the room. Leaning against the wall I stretched my legs out along the single bed. Aili was at the mirror reapplying her mascara as Charlie sat in the desk chair flipping through one of her celeb magazines. A week without Internet and cell phone signal was definitely going to be hard for us so we had gone last minute shopping for the latest mags to keep us updated.

"Do those guys remind you of anyone?" Aili asked.

"They look familiar to you to?" I replied.

"If they had accents then I would have thought they were One Direction."

"Hold up...Remember the elevator? The first time he replied he had an accent."

"I remember that to!" Charlie said.

"God guys catch up! Its them! How is it not! Same names, same number of guys...get it now?"

"Well I feel stupid..." I replied.

"That would explain the fake accents, and the disguises though."

"Well I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting tonight!" Charlie said while a sly grin crept on to her face.

"What do you say to inviting them to the karaoke bar? I bet you the single bed they can sing like there's no tomorrow!" With a laugh we all agreed.


End file.
